Lotus
by Hydrilla
Summary: Karena bagi Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura adalah bunga Lotus. Bunga cantik yang memperindah lumpur tempatnya tumbuh./ "Seperti kau yang memerindah aku yang kotor ini. Kau memberi cahaya pada diriku yang kotor, dibenci banyak orang, dan amat pekat ini."/ SasuSaku/ Semi-Canon/ Fluffy, maybe?


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LOTUS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang itu, Haruno Sakura berjalan setengah tergesa menuju _training field _tempat _Team Seven _dulu berlatih. Digenggamannya, terdapat seikat bunga berwarna-warni yang diberikan oleh Ino saat di perjalananan. Mereka bertemu saat Sakura tanpa sengaja lewat di depan toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka. Dengan ngotot, Ino memberinya bunga yang telah dirangkainya. Ia beralasan bahwa bunga-bunga itu telah ia petik susah payah. Maka, Sakura menerimanya. Sedikit curiga juga mengapa sahabatnya itu bisa tiba-tiba baik seperti ini. Meski, di sudut hatinya ia senang bisa mendapat rangkaian indah bunga-bunga cantik secara gratis.

Dihapusnya peluh yang menetes melalui dagunya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup lelah hari ini. Ia telah menghabiskan banyak _chakra _untuk mengobati beberapa pasien dan _shinobi _yang terluka sehabis misi. Tapi, ia tak bisa menyangkal rasa senang yang merasuki relung hatinya. Karena, kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu hari ini.

Langkahnya semakin lebar, diiringi guguran bunga _Sakura _yang berguguran. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan jika sang kekasih sedang menunggunya sambil bersandar di pohon dan dihujami kelopak-kelopak _Sakura. _Pasti sangat memesona.

"Ah!"

Dihapusnya imajinasi liarnya itu, dan semakin memercepat langkah. Ia sudah telat dua puluh menit dari waktu janjian. Mungkin Sasuke akan marah padanya.

.

.

Sakura menahan napas melihat Sasuke dengan wajah damainya tertidur di bawah pohon, dan disiram oleh guguran kelopak _Sakura. _Sungguh membuat jantungnya memacu dua kali lebih cepat, dan berefek pada wajahnya yang kini memerah dan terasa panas.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Bunga dalam genggamannya disembunyikan ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok dan memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat dengan senyuman. Wajahnya masih merona, meski detakan jantungnya tak secepat tadi.

_**Grep!**_

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura terlonjak saat tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata semerah darah dengan tiga buah _tomoe. _Belum lagi sebuah tangan kekar yang menariknya hingga ia terjatuh dalam dekapan Uchiha Bungsu tersebut.

"Hn. Lama."

Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Otaknya seolah berhenti berpikir. Detakan jatungnya semakin memacu dengan cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Karena kini, ia berada dalam kukungan hangat Sasuke. Pemuda itu mendekapnya dengan erat. Memenjarakannya diantara bahu tegapnya dan kedua lengan kekarnya.

"_G-go-gomen."_

Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mendadak gagap. Ia ingin lepas dari dekapan Sasuke karena itu tak baik untuk jantungnya. Akan tetapi, rasa hangat dan nyaman yang ditawarkan pemuda _emo _itu seolah menahannya. Tanpa diminta, otaknya mereka semua kejadian saat pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke memintanya menjadi kekasih. Saat itu, perang dunia _ninja _keempat telah usai. Memang bukan dengan kata-kata manis dan permintaan, melainkan kata-kata singkat dan bernada otoriter –tak bisa dibantah. Tapi, buncahaan rasa senang itu tetap ada, karena penantiannya berakhir manis.

"Hn."

Sasuke tetap tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Meski detakan jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, ia mati-matian mengatur agar aliran _chakra_nya tetap normal dan semburat sialan itu tak hadir di wajah tampannya. Diperutnya terasa seperti ratusan kupu-kupu sedang menari di sana. Gejolak di dadanya juga semakin berkobar. Bau tubuh Sakura yang manis dan helaian-helaian merah muda miliknya yang berterbangan tertiup angin nakal seakan menggodanya.

"Cantik ya, Sasuke-_kun?" _

Sakura menghirup aroma wangi yang merebak dari rangkaian bunga yang dibawanya. Ia mati-matian menahan agar tak mengumoati dirinya sendiri akibat kebodohan yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke melirik ke arah bunga yang dibawa Sakura. Bunga _Matahari, Lavender_, dan _Sakura._ Ia mendengus kecil, ia sudah mereka-reka dari mana Sakura bisa mendapatkan sebuket bunga itu. _Yamanaka Ino, _pikirnya. Dan tentu saja ia tahu apa maksud dari pilihan bunga yang diberikan Ino kepada Sakura. Bunga-bunga itu menyatakan tentang persahabatan mereka; Bunga _Matahari _mewakili Ino, Bunga _Lavender _mewakili Hinata, dan tentu saja Bunga _Sakura _mewakili kekasihnya.

"Ino salah memakai bunga perumpamaan," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh cepat. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat ia bertatapan langsung dengan permata _onyx _yang menatapnya dalam, tak berdasar.

"Maksudnya?"

Sasuke ingin saja menerkam gadis manis yang berada dalam kukungannya ini akibat tingkah imut yang dilakukannya –memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan polos. Untung saja ia mampu menahan dirinya sendiri.

"Bunga _Matahari _mewakili dirinya –Ino. Ia berwarna cerah, indah, dan bersinar. Tapi-"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar sang kekasih memuji-muji sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia ingin melayangkan protes, tapi diurungkannya karena Sasuke belum menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"-Ia membutuhkan cahaya matahari agar tetap hidup. Tanpa matahari, ia bahkan tak mampu menemukan orientasinya sendiri –karena bunga _Matahari _selalu mengikuti arah cahaya matahari."

Sasuke benar, pikir Sakura. Ino memang seperti itu. Meski sahabat pirangnya itu terlihat kuat dan cantik, tapi gadis itu tak bisa benar-benar dalam satu tujuan dan sering meragu. Mungkin di masa kecil, Sakuralah yang sering meniru Ino. Tapi setelah beranjak dewasa, gadis itu seolah terus mengikuti langkah Sakura. Ikut berlatih menjadi tim medis dan berguru kepada Tsunade-_sama, _dan ingin terus bisa melampauinya. Meski hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Dan hanya cahaya matahari, yang Sakura artikan di sini adalah teman-temannya, Ino bisa mempercayai kekuatannya sendiri dan menemukan tujuan hidupnya.

"Bunga _Lavender _mewakili Hinata. Ia cantik, indah, harum, dan anggun. Tapi-"

Sakura tak ingin protes, ia ingin mendengarkan presepsi Sasuke tentang perumpamaan bunga-bunga yang diberikan oleh Ino.

"-Ia lemah, meski sekarang ia –Hinata, berjuang untuk menjadi kuat. Tapi tetap saja, ia masih mudah goyah –seperti _Lavender _yang terus saja bergoyang seiring dengan hembusan angin yang menerpanya. Ia terlalu lembut, dan itu menjadikannya mudah dihancurkan. Seperti _Lavender _yang kelopaknya mudah diremukkan."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tak menyangka Sasuke akan berbicara sepanjang itu. Dan penafsiran pemuda itu tentang Hinata memang hampir benar. Tapi, ia agak kesal karena Sasuke seakan merendahkan Hinata. Hei! Sahabatnya itu telah berkembang, berusaha untuk menjadi kuat dan tak mudah hancur seperti dulu.

"Dan Bunga _Sakura _mewakili kau. Cantik, indah, sesuai dengan dirimu. Tapi aku tak setuju bila kau diumpamakan dengan Bunga _Sakura."_

Gadis bermata _emerald _itu merona saat Sasuke memujinya dengan kata 'cantik' dan 'indah', meski secara tidak langsung. Dan ia sedikit bingung mengapa Sasuke tak setuju jika ia diperumpamakan dengan Bunga _Sakura._

"Kenapa tidak setuju, Sasuke-_kun?" _

"Karena _Sakura _hanya bersemi setahun sekali. Indah memang, tapi _Sakura _berguguran tersapu angin. Lagipula, saat _Sakura-Sakura _itu jatuh di tanah, ia akan berakhir di tempat pembuangan karena dianggap sampah."

Sakura sedikit terpana pada pemikiran Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. _Sakura _memang indah, tapi juga mudah tersapu angin dan pada akhirnya akan disapu karena dianggap mengotori tanah. Berakhir ditempat pembuangan.

"Lalu, menurut Sasuke-_kun, _aku cocok diperumpamakan dengan bunga apa?"

Sakura tak sanggup menahan rasa penasarannya. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan serius dan sungguh-sungguh, membuat lelaki itu mendengus geli.

"Hn, _Lotus._"

"_Lotus?_ Mengapa _Lotus? _Itukan bunga yang ada di lumpur Sasuke-_kun! _Kotor!_" _

Sakura tak bisa menahan rasa kecewanya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang mendekapnya dengan dahi berkerut dan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, ia tahu bagaimana sifat kekasihnya ini, tidak sabaran. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Mencium pipi gadis itu dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat gadis dalam kukungannya itu merona hebat.

"Karena _Lotus _akan memerindah lumpur di sekitarnya. Memberikan keindahan tiada tara di kubangan kotor yang dibenci banyak orang. Bunga cantik, secantik apa yang dilakukannya kepada kubangan lumpur yang kotor. Sehingga membuat banyak manusia mengaguminya."

Sakura menahan napasnya akibat hembusan napas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Seperti kau yang memerindah aku yang kotor ini. Kau memberi cahaya pada diriku yang kotor, dibenci banyak orang, dan amat pekat ini," bisiknya.

_Emerald _itu digenangi air mata haru. Senyuman tetap mengembang saat bibir tipis Sasuke memagut bibirnya dengan lembut. Inilah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu memang tak pernah mengatakan cinta, atau mengumbar janji-janji. Tapi perlakuan lembut, sorot mata yang seolah memujanya, dan persepsi-persepsi lelaki bermata _onyx _itu sudah cukup membuktikan semuanya. Membuktikan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar mencintainya.

_Dan ciuman itu terhias oleh guguran _Sakura _dengan senja yang terguris di cakrawala. _

_**-THE END-**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Saya selalu berdoa agar minna-san tidak kena diabetes setelah membaca fanfic saya yang mengandung kadar gombal dan perkataan manis seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlalu tinggi ini XD**_

_**Sasu OOC banget ya? Gomeeeeen, Hontou ni Gomennasai DX**_

_**Habis kalo gak dibuat OOC, penyampaian presepsi-presepsi dan pemikiran saya tentang bunga-bunga itu ga bisa diungkapin dong :/**_

_**Maaf kalo masih ada typo, habisnya saya buru-buru ngetiknya dan pengen banget cepet dipublish #dasar-author-baru. Tapi saya udah coba meminimalisirnya kok :)**_

_**Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika presepsi dan penalaran saya soal bunga dan sifat Ino-Hinata-Sakura itu salah ya. Itu bener-bener murni pikiran saya. Jadi, saya minta maaf jika perumpamaan dan sifat yang saya tulis disini salah. Saya benar-benar minta maaf :')**_

_**Oke, bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan (lagi-lagi) oneshot yang saya publish ini? :)**_

_**Wanna gimme feedback?**_

_**REVIEW anyone? :D**_

_**Salam,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
